Tatuagem
by JoanaM
Summary: Edward, deixou Bella em Lua Nova. Passado 300 anos os Cullen voltam, mas eles não tão a espera de encontrar Bella, muito menos esperar que ela esteja tão diferente... Edward será capaz de fazer com que Bella volte para ele e volte a ser quem era?
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas lindas e maravilhosas _(Já começou a graxa... -')_ To a ser sincera! _(Pois, pois... )_

Bem, o meu nome é Joana, mas podem tratar-me por Juh e a menina dos parênteses é a Luh _(Oi ^^)_ e também tem o meu namorado/beta e bem... chamem ele de... _(Edward! Chamem ele de Edward! *.*)_ -.- não, chamem ele de Menino Beta xD **(Menino Beta? Pronto... ok!)** - É o Menino Beta :P

Primeiro de tudo, tenho de dizer que **esta fic não é minha**, esta fique pertence a **_SophiaCullenBlack_**, que é uma grande amiga minha e me deu autorização para postar _(É uma querida!)_

Eu realmente espero que gostem tanto como eu =D

Boa Leitura ^^

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

" – _Tu tens um cheiro… delicioso! – O vampiro desconhecido veio na minha direcção._

_Eu estava sozinha. O Jacob já estava morto. Os Cullen deixaram-me aqui. Eu estava desprotegida. Não tinha qualquer hipótese._

_- Tu não fazes ideia do que sou. – Divagou o vampiro._

_- Eu sei muito bem o que és! És um vampiro! – Cuspi as palavras._

_- És muito corajosa para uma humana. E por isso vou deixar-te viver. – Ele estava a brincar? Certo? – Para um dia te matar. – Sem deixar eu questionar avançou para mim e mordeu-me o pescoço. Sentia dores enormes e insuportáveis. Suplicava para que me matasse. Ele já havia largado o meu pescoço, deixando-me a sós com as dores. "_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Haviam passado 300 anos depois que me transformei em vampira. O meu nome é Bella Witz, fui transformada em vampira com 18 anos. Estava a sofrer uma semi-depressão porque o meu namorado, Edward Cullen e a sua família, tinham abandonando-me. Hoje voltei a minha cidade natal, Forks depois de 300 anos. Aquela cidade trazia-me recordações tristes que agora não importavam. Tenho uma nova família, foram eles que me encontraram depois da minha _triste_ transformação. A minha irmã Rachelle, uma vampira que foi transformada por mim. E depois os meus semi-pais, Zac e Vanessa. O meu pai trabalhava como engenheiro e a minha mãe como estilista. Passamos pela tableta a indicar que entramos em Forks, o meu coração apertou, se que eu tenho coração. Rachelle passou a mão pelas minhas costas.

- Crianças, chegamos. – Anunciou a minha mãe. Só nesse momento é que reparei que o BMW tinha parado em frente a uma casa branca com um jardim enorme e uma piscina, no meio de uma floresta. O interior da casa era lindo. A cor branca e castanha era uma conjunção prefeita. O meu quarto era igual ao da minha irmã. Com móveis brancos e … uma cama? Para que? Eu nem durmo!

- É para aquelas ocasiões que… tu sabes. – Disse o meu pai a piscar-me o olho. Desci as escadas tal como a minha irmã. Eu e ela éramos como gémeas.

- Bem, menina, amanhã, é dia de escola. – Fiz uma careta.

- Agora, aproveitem e vão caçar. – Fiz o que o meu pai pediu. Cacei até me sentir cheia. Depois fui dar uma volta sem rumo. Andei e andei sempre a olhar para o chão e à velocidade humana. Levantei a cabeça para ver onde estava. Adivinhei. Em frente a antiga casa dos Cullen. O cheiro deles já era escasso mas, ainda estava lá. A casa estava a cair de podre. Havia bolor, rachas e musgo por todo o lado. Subi as escadas e entrei na casa. Havia humidade por todo o lado, tal como o musgo. O olhei por todo o lado e vi o lugar onde eu me tinha cortado por causa de uma prenda. Ainda havia uma gota de sangue no chão. A minha gota de sangue. As memorias vieram me a cabeça como trovões. Bella! Para já de pensar nisso. Sai a correr da casa. Corri e corri. Fui parar ao cemitério. Que não me fazia nenhuma impressão. Vi as lápides dos meus amigos humanos. Do meu pai. E… do Jacob. Que morrerá para me salvar.

- JACOB! EU PROMETO QUE VINGAREI A TUA MORTE! – Gritei muito alto, misturando um rosnar. Olhei para o amanhecer. Nem tinha reparado que passaram várias horas. Devia faltar 1 hora para ir para a escola. Corri até casa. Tomei um banho rápido (como se precisasse). Usei umas calças de ganga azul escura colada as pernas e um top preto. Calçei umas bota de salto alto, pretas. Soltei o meu cabelo, deixando os meus cachos percorrerem o meu corpo. Estava pronta. Desci as escadas até a garagem, onde a Rachelle esperava por mim junto ao nosso Porsche branco de edição limitada. Entramos nele e fomos para escola. Quando chegamos já estava cheia. Estacionamos o carro num lugar vago junto ao portão da escola. Reparei que havia lá uns carros muito caros tal como os meus. Deve ser de algum ricaço humano. Saímos do carro e todos olharam para nós. Pois, já me esquecia que nós somos "prefeitas" no ponto de vista dos humanos. Os rapazes babavam-se, literalmente e as raparigas cheias de ciúmes e inveja. Fomos até a secretária que eu tanto conhecia.

- Bom dia, nós somos novas aqui.

- Sim, claro. Tomem. – Entregou nos uns papéis. – Vocês não são as únicas novas cá na escola. Uma família mudou-se ontem para cá. É um casal e 6 filhos. O casal tem cerca de 20 anos, os seus filhos são todos adoptados. – Aí meu deus! Será que são eles? Mas, quem é esse novato?

- Acalma-te. – Disse a Rachelle baixo de maneira a que só eu ouvia enquanto saímos da secretaria. – Bem eu vou por ali. Vemos nos depois. – Disse afastando-se para o sentido contrario ao meu. Fui directo para a minha sala. Entrei e todos os humanos olharam para mim, uns maravilhados e outros cheios de inveja. Fui sentar-me na minha antiga cadeira, onde falará pela primeira vez com o… Edward. Um professor entrou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Turma! Hoje nesta aula temos dois alunos novos. – Merda! Ele estava a referir-se a mim e a um… Cullen. – Senhorita Witz, venha apresentar-se a turma. – Eu levantei-me e fui até ao pé do professor. Todos os olharam para mim, incluindo o professor.

- O meu nome é Isabella, mas gosto que me tratem por Bella. – E fui sentar-me logo.

Senti um cheiro conhecido mas, não consegui identificar quem era. Uma figura pequena e magra entrou na sala. Tinha o cabelo preto espetado para todas as direcções. Alice! Ela sorria mas, no momento em que me viu, os seus olhos arregalaram-se, mostravam surpresa e… medo? Era um começo. Fiz cara de desprezo. Ela sentou-se o mais longe possível de mim. Sabia que ela me observava mas, não ligava nenhuma. A aula passou rápida e ela foi a primeira a sair. Eu saí depois dela e dei cara com a Rachelle.

- Olá mana! Como foi a tua primeira aula. – Perguntou-me animada.

- Foi uma seca e adivinha… a Alice Cullen estava lá. – Ela abriu a boca num "o".

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nada, ela apenas ficou surpresa e com medo. – Ela riu-se e eu também não consegui conter o riso. O resto das aulas passou a voar e chegou a grande hora… a hora de almoço.

- Fica calma. - Reconfortou-me a minha mana. Entramos na cantina e o cheiro deles invadiu-me as narinas. Todos olharam para mim. Eu olhei para os Cullen, eles estavam com medo de mim. Olhei com mais intensidade para o Edward. Tenho que admitir continuava perfeito. Avancei para ir buscar comida tal como a Rachelle. Reparei que estavam lá só 5 Cullen, onde estava o sexto? Sentei-me na mesa ao lado da deles. Eles continuavam a encarar-me. Senti um cheiro de um vampiro desconhecido. O tal vampiro entrou na cantina. E eu congelei. Era o vampiro que me transformara. Ele era um Cullen. A raiva que possuía por aquele vampiro era enorme. Mas, dava para aguentar. Ele reparou em mim e os seus olhos estavam surpresos mas, não havia medo. Ele abriu um sorriso cínico e eu rosnei de maneira a que só os vampiros ouvissem. Levantei-me passei por ele e sussurrei para que só ele ouvisse:

- Floresta, agora. – E afastei-me indo em direcção a floresta. Entrei na floresta e comecei a correr. Até chegar a um espaço aberto que dava para lutar. Senti o cheiro dos Cullen e da Rachelle. Passado 2 segundos estavam todos lá. Rachelle pôs-se ao meu lado na posição de ataque tal como eu. O vampiro idiota pôs-se na posição de ataque tal como nós. Os restos dos Cullen meteram-se no meio, tentando impedir a luta.

- O que pensam que estão a fazer? – Gritou o Edward. Depois olhou para mim com medo. Eu rosnei-lhe.

- Não te metas idiota! – Gritei-lhe. Ele olhou-me admirado. E foi aproximando-se de mim.

- Bella, sou eu. O Edward. Não te lembras de mim? – Perguntou com um tom suave.

- É claro que me lembro de ti! Depois do que me fizeste era impossível esquecer-te. E o que os Cullen fazem com esse? – Respondi-lhe.

- Pára, tudo! Edward, quem é essa? – Perguntou o estúpido vampiro.

- Ela é a Bella. A minha antiga namorada e amiga muito próxima da família. – O idiota arregalou os olhos cheios de culpa.

- Então, vampiro! Agora explica-lhes o que me fizeste! Não te esqueças dos pormenores. – Disse para o idiota. Agora estás lixado! Ele engoliu em seco. – Não vais contar? Então eu faço-o.

- Não! Eu conto. – Olhou para os Cullen. – A cerca de 300 anos atrás, eu senti o cheiro de uma humana mais um cheiro estranho. O cheiro da humana era óptimo. Eu fui até ela. Um rapaz de repente transformou-se em lobo e eu simplesmente matei-o. – Rosnei alto. – A rapariga era corajosa e sabia que existiam vampiros. E eu dei-lhe uma oportunidade de viver e transformei-a e prometi-lhe que um dia a mataria. E essa rapariga era… - Todos olhavam ansiosos, menos Edward que já sabia quem era. – Era a Bella. – Eu rosnei-lhe tão alto que até as arvores abanaram. – Desculpa. – Ele baixou a cabeça.

- Pedir desculpa, não vai fazer com que o Jacob volte! – Rosnei-lhe mais uma vez, pronta para avançar, só que a Rachelle segurou-me. – Também não me vai fazer voltar a ser humana! Mais-valia teres me matado de uma vez! – Todos olharam surpresos para mim, até a Rachelle. – Desde que os Cullen foram embora sofri… até hoje. A dor irá estar presente para toda a minha existência, é como uma tatuagem no coração. Se me tivesses matado logo, seria tudo mais fácil. – Disse baixando a cabeça. Eu sabia que aquilo tinha afectado os Cullen. Especialmente Edward. – Mas o estrago já está feito. – Levantei a cabeça e reparei que havia dor em todos os Cullen. – E agora o meu único desejo é matar-te. – Disse ao vampiro e rosnei-lhe. No momento em que ia saltar para o pescoço do vampiro, um rosnado ecoo na floresta. Virei-me na direcção do rosnado e um lobo castanho-avermelhado saiu dos arbustos. Ele tinha uns olhos negros e conhecidos. Ele rosnou novamente para os Cullen. Aproximou-se de mim e olhou-me no fundo dos olhos. Aqueles olhos. Paralisei. O lobo uivou e pareceram mais lobos. Eu conhecia todos eles.

- Jacob? – Perguntei com incerteza. Ele lambeu-me a cara. – Jacob! És tu! – E abrace o lobo que pôs a cabeça no meu ombro. – Pensei que te tinha perdido para sempre. – Apertei-o com mais força. – Nunca mais quero que te afastes de mim. Tu fazes parte de mim. – Afastei-me e olhei-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis. Ele afastou-se tal como todos os lobos e correu para a floresta. – Não! Volta Jake! – Uma risada conhecida veio do sitio onde de o lobo tinha desaparecido.

- Tu nunca mudas, Bella. – Jacob apareceu. Ele continuava lindo e jovem. Os outros lobisomens apareceram. Reconheci o Seth, o Paul, o Embry, o Jared, o Quil, a Leah e o Sam. Todos jovens. Eu abri o maior sorriso que pude e corri até ao Jacob que me abraçou levantando me do chão e girando-me. – Continuas jovem e bonita como sempre.

- Essa frase é com duplo sentido não é? – Nós gargalhamos. Alguém limpou a garganta. Pois, eu tinha me esquecido que estava ali mais gente.

- Edward. – Disse Jacob encarando o Edward, sério.

- Jacob. – Ambos estavam cheios raiva. De repente o Jacob reparou no vampiro idiota. Ele começou a tremer. Nesse momento Jacob descontrolou-se e transformou-se. Eu o segurei mas, ele mordeu o meu braço arrancando-o. Urrei de dor. Afastei-me. Jacob já tinha entendido o que fizera.

- Bella, anda vamos levar-te ao Carlisle. – Disse Alice.

- Não quero! Eu sei tratar-me! – Sai a correr com a Rachelle atrás. E também lobisomens e outros vampiros. Virei-me para trás e todos pararam de repente. Eu rosnei-lhes tão alto que ecoou por toda a floresta. E continuei a correr. Cheguei a casa, os meus pais viram o que me aconteceu e cozeram logo o meu braço.

- O que se passou? – Eles perguntaram em couro preocupados. A Rachelle começou a explicar tudo.

- Eu mato aquele lobo. – Disse o meu pai.

- Pai! Ele não fez por mal! A culpa é minha! Nem te atrevas a fazer nada.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou fazer nada. – Bateram a porta. O cheiro não enganava ninguém. Eram lobisomens e vampiros. Eu bufei. O meu pai foi abrir. Estavam a porta todos os lobisomens e A família Cullen toda.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, viemos saber como estava a Bella. – Era Carlisle. Ele e a Esme eram os únicos Cullen que eu não deixara de gostar. Levantei-me e sorri para eles. Corri até ao Carlisle e abracei-o.

- Que saudades que tive de si, Carlisle. – E abracei-o mais forte. E afastei-me. Mostrei-lhe o braço cheio de pontos. – Eu já estou melhor. – Lembrei-me de Jacob, só que com tanta multidão era quase impossível velo. – Onde está o Jacob?

- Ele disse que já vinha. Foi ter com a Mary. – Respondeu Seth.

- Quem é a Mary? – Perguntei confusa.

- É a sua impressão. – Congelei. Eu queria o Jacob só para mim. Eu queria ele todo para mim. Sim, estava a ser egoísta mas, ele era o _meu _melhor amigo. Uma raiva enorme começou a percorrer o meu corpo. E de repente um a calma invadiu-me. Jasper. Eu não ficara chateada com ele. Nunca. Mas, por favor! Ele poderia parar com aquilo. Fuzilei-o com o olhar e ele parou.

- Não querem entrar? – Perguntou o Zac. Ninguém respondeu mas, todos entraram e sentaram no sofá e no chão. – Que querem comer? – Revirei os olhos.

- Pai – reparei que o Carlisle para meu espanto ficou tenso quando chamei ao Zac de pai, eu sabia que Carlisle gostava que eu lhe chamasse de pai, não liguei. - A "comida" que comemos não temos em casa. Nem para os lobisomens. Não temos o hábito de ter comida em casa.

- Por favor, não se incomodem! – Disse Esme. Reparei que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. O amor que sentia por ele, tinha sido substituído por ódio. Ele nunca se tinha importado comigo. No momento, bateram a porta. Eu fui abrir. Jacob sorria para mim e … quem era aquela? Uma rapariga morena com o cabelo encaracolado castanho e uns olhos verdes muito bonitos. Era toda muito bonita.

- Olá Bella! Esta é a Mary. – A raiva aumentou.

Senti um líquido estranho na boca. Veneno. E tal como isso sentia a minha garganta a arder. Não consegui conter um rosnar. A rapariga encolheu-se atrás de Jacob abraçando-o por trás. Aquilo ainda me deu mais raiva. Nem tinha reparado que já estava posição de ataque. Senti uns braços agarrarem em mim por trás e puxando-me para dentro. Eu combatia contra aqueles braços, mas foi em vão. Era uns braços muito fortes para me soltar. Os braços fizeram-me sentar sem nunca me largarem. Virei a cabeça para ver quem era. Emmett. Jacob entrou com as mãos na cintura daquela _zinha_. Sentaram um pouco longe de mim. Revirei os olhos. Edward continuava a olhar para mim. Olhei para ele. Nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu rosnei-lhe. Uma outra pessoa ria-se ao lado dele. Era o vampiro idiota.

- Qual é o nome desse idiota? – Perguntei.

- Viva, Bella! Eu sou o Daniel. A eternidade deixou-te deslumbrante. – Edward rosnou. Eu fiz cara de nojo.

- Não penses, que me esqueci que tenho de te matar. – Respondi-lhe.

- Crianças, eu ainda não entendi bem essa história. – Disse Carlisle com cara de ponto de interrogação.

- A história é muito longa. – Disse-lhe.

- Nós temos tempo.

- Então muito bem. – Olhei para Jacob e ele incentivou-me. – Eu e o Jacob estávamos a passear pela floresta. Em dois 2 segundos, Jacob já estava em lobo e estava um vampiro a nossa frente. – Olhei para Daniel. - Foi tudo muito rápido, no mesmo momento o Jacob já estava morto. – Olhei para Jacob, com tristeza. – O vampiro aproximou-se de mim e disse que tinha um cheiro delicioso e eu disse que ele era um vampiro. Ele disse que me iria deixar viver, para um dia me matar. E mordeu-me o pescoço. Foi assim que me transformei.

- Mas, quem era esse vampiro? – Olhei para Daniel e ele baixou a cabeça. Todos entenderam. – Daniel, foste tu que fizeste isso a Bella?

- Sim. Eu não sabia que ela era próxima da família. - Eu sabia que ele se sentia culpado.

- Como foste fazer isso a _minha_ Bella.

- _Tua_ Bella, Edward? Tu esqueces-te que eu te odeio? Tu esqueces-te que me fizeste sofrer durante séculos? _Eu_ _não quero saber mais de ti! _- Todos olharam para mim excepto Edward que encarava o chão. Fui até ele e pus a minha mão na seu queixo e levantei o seu rosto, ele olhou me nos olhos com dor. – Desculpa. Mas, o amor que sentia por ti desapareceu sendo substituído pelo sofrimento. Tu fizeste me com que nunca mais gostasse de ninguém. Com que eu deixasse de amar. Eu já não sei amar. Quando tu foste embora levas-te tudo contigo. O amor, que sentia por ti, a minha alma, o meu coração. E nunca mais devolves-te. – E assim abracei-o.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? _(Claro que sim, esta fic é perfeita! *.*) _Mas isso é a sua opinião, as pessoas podem não concordar contigo_ (Quem não concordar tem mau gosto :c)_ -.-'

Espero que tenham gostado ^^** (Também eu (: )**

Xoxo :**


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoas! =D _(Oi gente linda e gostosa :D)_ **(Viva ^^)**

Tudo bom?

Gente, nós adoramos os comentarios! =DDD E a autora babouuu xD

Queremos mais!

**_Enjoy it! ^.^_**

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Ódio, fúria, tristeza, sofrimento. Estas eram as palavras que me definiam nesse momento. Bella sofrerá tanto por mim. Eu fui o maior idiota. E agora ela não me ama. Mas, eu não irei desistir dela. Ela será minha. Só minha. Nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça.

"_Edward, pede desculpa a ela."_ Pensou Jasper. A notei mentalmente em mais tarde agradecer ao Jasper.

- Bella, desculpa se te fiz sofrer. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada. Afastou-se de mim e foi em direcção ao seu quarto. _"Não a sigas." _Todos disseram em pensamento. Eu concordei. Era melhor deixa-la sozinha.

- Então, como a encontraram? – Perguntou Carlisle aos Witz. Também estou interessado nessa pergunta!

- Bem, estávamos a passar perto do sítio onde ela estava e ouvimos berros de dor. Fomos ver o que era e vimos-lhe a contorcer-se no chão. – A imagem passou pela cabeça de Zac e eu estremeci. Sou mesmo idiota! – Pegamos nela e levamo-la para nossa casa. Quando acordou assustou-se mas, depois entendeu tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- E ela tem dons?

- Sim. Tem um.

- Que é… - Incentivou impaciente Emmett.

- Antes de contar quero primeiro dizer uma coisa. Ela pode aparentar ser fraca e frágil. Mas, ela é mais forte que todos aqui presentes. – Aquilo assustou-me de verdade. Alias a mim não, a nós! – O dom dela é o dom em que ela pode fazer qualquer coisa. Ou seja, ela pode fazer explodir esta casa só com o dom dela. Ela pode por nós a arder mesmo que esteja no outro lado do mundo. Basta só ela usar o dom. Só é pena, é que usar o dom cansa-lhe muito. – Todos nós estávamos surpresos e assustados. Ela era mesmo muito forte.

" Pela primeira vez, sinto medo, eu não irei desafia-la para uma batalha a menos que queira morrer." Emmett tinha razão. Ela chegava até ser mais forte do que os Volturi todos juntos. Uma cadeira começou a flutuar até pousar ao lado do sofá. E Bella apareceu de repente sentada nela. Ela devia ter usado o seu dom.

- Pai, assim vais assustar os convidados. – Disse ela a rir-se. Reparei que Daniel olhava para ela com admiração e… Bella sorria para ele.

**Bella POV**

Subi para o meu quarto para esfriar a cabeça. Tudo o que dissera ao Edward era verdade. Acho eu. Decidi que era bom saber o que as "pessoas" pensaram. Todos estavam tristes com o Edward, excepto um. Daniel. O que ele estava a pensar? Fui escutar com mais atenção os seus pensamentos. " Meu deus. A culpa é toda minha. Porque é que eu tinha de lhe fazer aquilo? Eu sou um idiota! Ela nunca me vai perdoar! Eu queria tanto que ela me perdoasse pelo que lhe fiz. É verdade que não fazia com que ela voltasse a ser humana mas… eu tentaria que ela ficasse sempre feliz. Faria tudo para que ela estivesse com aquele lindo sorriso. Faria tudo para nunca mais ela sentir-se triste." Não sei porque mas, acreditei em tudo o que ele tinha dito. Ele estava a ser sincero. Talvez o devesse perdoar. Ele está mesmo arrependido e quer melhorar as coisas.

- Então como a encontraram? – Perguntou Carlisle, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Ele era muito preocupado e gostava de saber a origem de cada vampiro. Cada um tem uma historia diferente e cada uma mais interessante do que a outra.

- Bem, estávamos a passar perto do sítio onde ela estava e ouvimos urros de dor. Fomos ver o que era e vimos-lhe a contorcer-se no chão. – Pausou um pouco e continuou. - Pegamos nela e levamo-la para nossa casa. Quando acordou assustou-se mas, depois entendeu tudo o que tinha acontecido. – Agora que me lembro, foi mesmo isso que aconteceu.

- Ela tem dons? – Oh não.

- Sim. Tem um. – Não por favor! Não contes, pai!

- Que é… - Cala-te Emmett!

-Antes de contar quero primeiro dizer uma coisa. Ela pode aparentar ser fraca e frágil. Mas, ela é mais forte que todos aqui presentes. – O meu pai ama assustar. Ele depois vai ouvir. - O dom dela é o dom em que ela pode fazer qualquer coisa. Ou seja, ela pode fazer explodir esta casa só com o dom dela. Ela pode por nós a arder mesmo que esteja no outro lado do mundo. Basta só ela usar o dom. – Os convidados devem estar a morrer de medo de mim, é melhor descer.

Bem, já que o meu pai contou o meu dom. Irei usa-lo. Fiz uma cadeira levantar-se e pousar ao lado do sofá. Teletransportei-me para lá. Todos olharam para mim surpresa. Eu sorri. Olhei para Daniel que me olhava admirado. Sorri-lhe. Tenho a certeza que se ele pudesse corar já o tinha feito. " Depois quero falar contigo." Usei o meu dom para que só ele ouvisse o que eu pensei. Ele confirmou e sorriu. Só nesse momento é que eu tinha reparado de como ele era bonito. Tinha cabelo castanho quase preto, curto e despenteado dando um ar sexy que ficava lindo com os olhos dourados. Tinha uma cara fofa. Para ser sincera ele tinha cara de bebé, as bochechas dele não eram muito grandes mas, também não eram pequenas. Os lábios dele eram provocadores e em tons de vermelho. O corpo era musculado mas, não tanto como Emmett e muito menos como Jake. Usava um pólo azul-escuro, umas calças de ganga preta e uns ténis da Nike brancos. Tenho que admitir, ele era muito bonito. Eu levantei-me e mandei um olhar significativo para o Daniel. E subi. Ele entendeu e seguiu-me. Teletransportei-nos para uma casa em Atenas que não era habitada mas, que ainda tinha uns moveis.

- Ainda acho fascinante o teu dom.

- Eu também. – Nós rimos.

- Então o que querias falar comigo? – Sentamos no sofá olhando nos de frente.

- Eu ouvi os teus pensamentos quando sai da sala. – Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado. – E não sei como mas, acreditei em ti. – Ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso. – As tuas palavras pareciam sinceras. Talvez te perdoe. – Eu sorri e ele abraçou-me.

- Eu prometo que nunca vou decepcionar-te. – E abraçou-me com mais força. Eu envolvi os meus braços no seu pescoço correspondendo-lhe ao abraço. – Nunca farei com que ninguém te faça mal. Só por cima das minhas cinzas. – E soltou-me. Estava mesmo a ser sincero. Os seus olhos estavam pregados nos meus. Agora eram dourados e já não eram vermelhos.

- Então quando é que deixas-te de te alimentar de humanos? – Perguntei a tentar meter conversa.

- Acerca de 127 anos.

- E o que te fez mudar? – Agora estava curiosa.

- Bem, eu conheci Carlisle e depois ele apresentou-me a tua família. Ficamos todos grandes amigos. Eu na verdade queria fazer parte da família dos Cullen.

- Tu não tinhas família?

- Não. Andava sempre sozinho. Continuando, eu decidi que iria começar com a dieta de animais para fazer parte da família Cullen. E foi o que fiz. Demorei um ano para me controlar. E pronto. E aqui estou. – Disse ele sorrindo e apontado para ele de cima para baixo.

- E tu tens algum dom? - Sim, eu sei, sou muito coscuvilheira.

- Sim. Tenho o dom de manipular o movimento das pessoas.

- Ou seja, tu podes fazer o meu corpo mover, certo? – Ele não respondeu nada, o meu braço começou a levantar e tocou na sua face sem eu ordenar. Eu sorri-lhe.

- Sim. As pessoas comigo são fantoches. – Não pude evitar rir. – Acho melhores irmos. – Ele disse levantando-se. Eu acompanhei-o. Peguei na mão dele e em um segundo já estávamos em minha casa. Todos observaram-nos e depois nas nossas mãos. Larguei logo a mão dele. E ele entendeu o que tinha feito. Acenei para todos e subi, precisa de um bom banho.

**Edward POV**

"_Edward, desculpa dizer-te… mas, como podes-te abandona-la? Ela é tão… prefeita. _Rosnei para Daniel. _"Calma, eu só disse a verdade!" _

- Atreve-te a ter esse pensamento novamente e parto o teu pescoço. – Ameacei-lhe.

- Crianças! Vamos a ter modos! – Repreendeu a minha mãe. "_ Estamos em casa de amigos. Não façam isso. Discutam mais tarde" _Eu assenti. Não tinha paciência para discutir. O que estará a fazer a Bella?

**Bella POV**

O banho soube mesmo bem. Eu não precisa de banho mas, era tão relaxante. O que iria vestir? Fui até ao meu roupeiro. Vi uma túnica com um decote em "V" branca com detalhes em rosa e preto. Vesti umas calças de ganga azul, coladas a perna e calcei uns sapatos de salto alto com varias fitas brancas. Estava simples e bonita. Soltei o meu cabelo molhado e cacheado deixando-o cair pelas costas. Sai do meu quarto e desci as escadas. Ninguém estava na sala. Devem estar no jardim. Fui até ao jardim e como eu disse estavam lá todos. Mal, eu saí de casa entrando para o jardim todos os olhares caíram sobre mim. Especialmente Edward que não tirava os olhos de mim. Decidi provocar. Abanei a cabeça devagar e de uma forma sexy fazendo o meu cabelo levantar com o vento e depois sorri da maneira mais sexy possível. Eu sabia que Edward estava a tentar controlar-se para não fazer uma "cena" no meio daquela gente toda.

- Voltei, família!

- Olá querida. – Disseram os meus pais e os meus ex-sogros.

- Viva mana! – Disse a minha irmã Rachelle.

- Olá Bella. -Disseram os lobos e os Cullen.

O resto da noite foi muito animado. Estive na piscina com a minha irmã e Jake. A impressão do Jake já tinha ido embora. Coitada, não aguenta uma noite sem dormir.

- Então Bella, amanhã queres ir as compras comigo?

- Sim, Alice. Mas, é só para matar saudades! Não quero qu… - Parei de repente ao ver a cara vidrada da Alice. Todos aproximaram-se. Usei o meu dom, para ler o seu pensamento. Não fiquei surpresa afinal era uma coisa que já esperava.

- Os Volturi… querem a Bella! Eles vêm dentro de 2 dias. Vem Aro, Jane, Alec e Demetri. - Todos congelaram. Pois… todos temiam os Volturi. Eu não os temia, eu sabia que era mais forte que eles todos juntos.

- Não deixaremos que levem a Bella! – Todos disserem em couro como se tivessem a jurar. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Por favor! Não é preciso. Eu sou muito mais forte que eles. Não se preocupem! – Defendi-me descontraída. Olharam para mim incrédulos.

- Bella, nós não te deixaremos sozinha com eles. Tu és muito frac… - Usei o meu dom para calar o Edward.

- Vocês todos, estão a agir como se eu ainda fosse humana. Eu sei tratar de mim. Passei anos e anos a viajar e sempre me desenrasquei sem companhia. Agora com licença. Eu vou caçar. Adeus. – Tirei o meu dom de Edward e corri em direcção a floresta. Tinha que caçar para ficar forte. Eu mostrarei aos Cullen e aos lobos que eu não sou frágil.

_**Dois dias depois**_

A grande clareira. Onde eu jogara beisebol com os Cullen a mais de 300 anos. Continuava tudo na mesma.

A minha família, os Cullen e os lobos escondiam-se longe dali de maneira a que os Volturi não sentissem os seus cheiros. Senti o cheiro de quatro vampiros a aproximar-se. Quatro figuras apareceram. Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri. Aro olhava para mim com admiração. Jane e Alec usavam os seus dons contra mim, o que não resultava.

- Olá Volturi. – Disse sorrindo sinceramente. Aro aproximou-se de mim e eu recuei.

- Calma, minha querida. Eu só quero ver os seus dons. – Ele continuou a aproximar-se. Desta vez eu não recuei. Ele não iria conseguir saber o que penso. Esticou a mão de maneira a eu pousar a minha mão na dele. Fiz o que ele pediu. Ele tentou ler-me a mente mas, estava bloqueada. Ele pegou a minha mão e beijou com educação. Afastou-se de mim, sorrindo. – Interessante. Muito interessante. Bem, eu vim convidar-te a vir connosco para a Volterra. - Demetri havia saído no meio da minha conversa entre Aro. Continuando.

- E se eu recusar? – Perguntei-lhe desafiando.

- Levaremos te a mesma. Nem que seja a força. – Ah é? Então muito bem.

- Que assim seja. Vão ter que me levar a força. – Disse encolhendo os ombros com desprezo.

- Porque não queres ir connosco? – Não provoques.

- Então, porque? – Queres mesmo saber a resposta então tudo bem.

- Vocês acham-se superior aos outros. Pensam que podem mandar nos outros. Vocês não são reis. Queriam um exército enorme para que possam vencer. Eu não irei com vocês.

- Então vais querer que os teus amiguinhos morram! – Gritou Demetri. Olhei na sua direcção. Ele tinha a minha família, os lobos e os Cullen. – Então vens ou não connosco?

- Não vou. – Disse friamente. Todos os prisioneiros de Demetri caíram no chão, gritando de dor e agarrando a cabeça. Jane sorria cínica.

- Volto a fazer a pergunta, vens ou não?

- Não. – Os prisioneiros começaram a gritar mais alto. – Pára! – Gritei para Jane. – Pronto… eu vou convosco.

- Não sedas a chantagem, nós estamos bem. – Disse Edward entre tanta dor.

- Cala-te idiota! – Gritou Alec, quebrando as costelas de Edward. Ele gritou. Baixei a cabeça. Aquele grito foi o despertar da minha raiva. Comecei a tremer. Os Volturi e todos os outros param observando-me. "Merda." Ouvi o meu pai a sussurrar.

- A morte é lenta e cheia de dor. – Sussurrei.

* * *

Adoro esse capitulo *-* _(eu AMO *_*)_

Foi bom né?

Beijão e não se esqueçam dos reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Olá gente! _(Se prepara! Vão começar a jogar tomates podres para nós! OO) _**(Oh meu deus... O.o)**

Bem, eu sei que devia ter postado a uma semana atrás... mas espero que vocês entendam, bem... foi Natal e Fim d'ano... ^^' (_Deus nos ajude...) _

Mas agora a gente volta com um lindo capitulo! *.*

Esperemos que gostem!

**

* * *

Bella POV**

A fúria começa a tomar conta do meu corpo. Estava a beira do descontrolo. Ninguém mandou mexer em quem está quieto. Os Volturi por milénios mataram e atormentaram várias pessoas desde humanos passando por Crianças da Lua (ou lobisomens) e acabando em vampiros. Todo tipo de seres. Esse tempo acabará. E quem o vai acabar sou eu. Jane soltou um riso sínico. Disse-lhe com frieza e fúria:

- És a primeira. – O riso dela acabou. Agora, podia jurar que tremia. Levantei a cabeça. Todos tremiam.

- É agora ou nunca. Sou eu ou ninguém.

**Aro Volturi POV**

Será o nosso fim? Não! Nunca! Lutaremos!

- Nunca ninguém nos venceu, nem nunca vencerá. – Disse assegurando-lhe e talvez a mim também.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. – Disse como uma cascavel venenosa.

Não, não será o nosso fim. E se a matarmos tal como os prisioneiros ficaremos mais fortes. E senão a matarmos… os Volturi morreram.

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha que admitir que doía-me muito as costas, muito mesmo, mas ver a Bella ficar irritada, aliás muito irritada, por me terem partido as costelas era uma sensação boa que diminuía a minha dor, não totalmente mas já era alguma coisa. Ela levantou a cabeça e surpreendeu todos. Bella tinha os olhos pretos. Totalmente. Até a parte branca. Era preto mesmo escuro e brilhante que preenchia toda a parte dos olhos visíveis. As unhas haviam crescido transformando-se pontiagudas e afiadas. Os dentes estavam mais brancos do que o costume e os caninos ficavam fora da boca, por cima do lábio inferior, de tão grandes e afiados que estavam. Agora não sabia se ela havia usado o seu dom ou se era mesmo assim. Percebi que ela estava a beira do descontrolo. O que podia ter vantagens e desvantagens. As vantagens eram que ela mataria os Volturi e todos os seres ficariam livres deles. As desvantagens… nós podíamos morrer tal como os Volturi. Quando se tem um descontrolo, a pessoa fica sem noção do que faz. Foi como aconteceu com o Jacob. Ele tinha perdido a noção e acabou por arrancar o braço a Bella. Não sabia o que devia fazer, por um lado eu queria incentivar a Bella a continuar mas por outro queria que ela parasse. Fechei os olhos e abanei a cabeça para ver se calmava a confusão na minha cabeça. _"Edward, eu não vos matarei. Posso ter um aspecto assustador e estar por um fio o meu descontrolo mas se me descontrolar terei noção de quem é mau e quem é bom. Agora, pede aos outros para fecharem os olhos e tu fecha também. Não abram enquanto eu não disser". _Olhei para Bella rapidamente e gritei para os outros:

- FECHEM TODOS OS OLHOS! – Automaticamente todos fecharam os olhos incluindo eu. Ouviam-se gritos de dor dos Volturi, sentia-se uma onde de poder como se quisesse infiltra-se nos nossos olhos. Bella devia estar a usar o seu dom. Dava para notar que o dom dela fazia força para nos penetrar pelos olhos. Os gritos continuavam e cada vez ficava mais aguda.

- Não! Por favor! – Como Bella disse ainda a pouco, a Jane foi a primeira. Os gritos agudos de Jane acabaram. E logo de seguida os de Alec.

- Não, nos podes fazer isto! Não tens esse direito! – Tentou Aro.

- E tu, Aro? Achas-te que tinhas direito de matar todos seres? Achas-te que eras o rei? Achavas que nunca ninguém te ia matar? – Bella tinha a voz calma e pesada. – Não és ninguém. Esse tempo acaba agora. – A morte de Aro chegou. O líder dos Volturi estava morto. – Podem abrir os olhos. – Não esperamos. Abrimos imediatamente. Uma fogueira enorme ardia, Demetri estava deitado ao lado de Bella. O vento batia na cara de Bella, fazendo esvoaçar o cabelo encaracolado. Os olhos dourados estavam sérios e vitoriosos. Os caninos que antes estavam afiados e grandes agora estavam normais. Demetri estava com um ar duro e sofredor. Porque Bella o deixou vivo?

- O que farás comigo? – Perguntou, Demetri assustado.

- Toma. – Bella lançou-lhe… a cabeça de Aro. – Levaras isso ao resto dos Volturi. E dá-lhes um recado meu. – Demetri apanhou a cabeça de Aro com nojo mas não reclamou.

- Que recado?

- "Se vierem matar-me, não garanto que vençam mas garanto que irei ficar honrada em ter lutado convosco por terem tido coragem de me enfrentarem." Agora corre. – Demetri não pensou duas vezes, saiu a correr a toda a velocidade. Para meu espanto, Bella abraçou-me.

- Edward, deita-te de barriga para baixo. – Pediu. Para que será? – Tirar a T-shirt. – Não consegui conter um sorriso tarado. – Edward, agradecia que parasses com piadas perversas. – Mordi o lábio inferior para tentar conter a gargalhada. Uma dor aguda afectou-me e desta fez não consegui conter o grito. – Cala-te Edward! Eu estou a usar o meu dom para te curar!

- Ah! Pensei que estavas a matar-me! – Disse eu entre uma gargalhada. Ela bufou e a dor parou. As minhas queridas costelas estavam curadas. – Obrigado, Bella. – Eu ia dizer minha Bella, mas achei que era melhor não. Não me apetecia estragar o momento. Levantei-me e abracei-a. – Obrigado. – Repeti novamente. Afastei-me e ela tinha um sorriso tímido e simpático. Isso agradou-me. Queria tanto sair com ela. Será que ela vai querer? Se eu perguntar talvez aceite ou talvez pense que é uma palhaçada minha. Não sei se arrisco ou não.

- Bella, queres ir caçar? – Perguntou Jacob animado. Boa! Perdi a minha oportunidade.

- Claro, Jake! – Respondeu Bella animada. Seu burro, Edward! Estás sempre a perder oportunidades, Edward.

- Então esperai. – Foi para os arbustos. Quando voltou já era um lobo e tinha uns calções amarrados a perna. Mostrou os dentes mas entendemos que era um sorriso. Começou a correr e Bella seguiu-o. Bem, Edward, fica para a próxima, é para aprenderes a não perder oportunidades.

**Bella POV**

Corremos e caçamos por várias horas. Como já estava cheia fui sentar a ver o por do sol. O lobo deitou-se ao meu lado. Fiz festas na cabeça do lobo, tinha uma cabeça muito peluda e fofa e por isso comecei a fazer mais festas, o lobo olhou com os seus olhos negros e depois olhou para o braço que eu tive de cozer porque ele me havia arrancado e levantou-se e foi para os arbustos. Voltou na forma humana só com calções. Tenho que admitir, ele tinha cá um corpinho. Sentou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-me.

- Desculpa pelo que te fiz. – Oh que querido.

- Não faz mal, Jake. – Disse com o meu melhor sorriso. – Agora está tudo bem.

- Tu ainda o amas? – Ele apanhou-me de surpresa.

- Hã? Quem?

- O sanguessuga.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – Disse fingindo ofendida.

- Oh! Tu sabes que não és como eles. Para mim serás sempre humana, alias porque o teu cheiro não me incomoda.

- Olha, eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de ti! – Disse afastando-me e fechando o nariz.

- Obrigado! Mas continuando. Tu ainda o amas?

- Mas quem, cachorro?

- O EDWARD! – Fechei a cara. Não gostava de falar sobre isso. – Oh vá lá, Bella! Podes falar comigo sobre isso, eu sei muito bem que tu nunca falas-te com ninguém sobre isso sem ser eu. Só eu sei a história completa. Conta-me, podes sempre contar comigo.

- Eu não sei. – Comecei a dizer. – Não sei se o amo. Não sei nada. – Jake percebeu que se eu pudesse chorar já estava a chorar e abraçou-me.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. Tudo se vai resolver. – Reconfortou-me.

- Estou tão confusa com tudo!

- Bella, tudo ira passar.

- Eu sou um mostro, Jake! – Abraçou-me com mais força.

- Nunca digas isso. Tu és única e especial. – Meu deus, ele diz coisas tão bonitas. Parei com os soluços.

- Obrigado, Jake. És o melhor amigo de todos. – Disse-lhe dando um beijo na bochecha o que lhe fez arrepiar por causa do frio dos meus lábios e o que também me fez arrepiar por causa do calor da sua cara. Nós rimos com aquilo. Caminhamos até a praia de La Push.

- Lembras-te quando eu te falei das lendas aqui a 300 anos? – Perguntou a rir-se.

- Como podia esquecer? – Sentamos nos num pedregulho.

- É engraçado como o mundo dá voltas. Nessa altura nós não acreditávamos e agora aqui estamos. Tu vampira e eu lobisomem andando novamente por aqui, passado 300 anos, parados no tempo com 17 e 18 anos. Incrível. O mundo deu uma volta de 360 graus. – Nós rimos com aquilo.

- E sabes o que me agrada mais nisto tudo? – Perguntei-lhe não esperando resposta. – É que eu e tu vamos poder ser os melhores amigos, sem nunca nos separar, já que o tempo parou para nós os dois. Podemos estar juntos para sempre, como melhores amigos. Apesar de eu ter pensado durante 300 anos que estavas morto. – Ele fez uma careta.

- É verdade que ele me partiu o pescoço mas nunca me matou. O Sam achou-me e tratou de mim. E depois fizemos um funeral para fingir que eu morri. Claro que o meu pai sabia que eu não tinha morrido. Mas também sabia que eu não iria voltar aparecer. Eu sabia que tu tinhas te transformado numa vampira e quando fui a tua procura nunca mais te encontrei. – Disse ele triste encarando os seus pés. Pus a mão no seu queixo e puxei para cima de forma a que ele ficasse com a cabeça erguida.

- Mas agora está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui contigo e não tenho intenção de me afastar. – E abracei-o.

- É bom ter te de volta. Senti saudades tuas. – Lembrei de repente na sua impressão.

- E então aquela tua… impressão? – Disse com um pouco de nojo.

- Ah, eu não pode fazer nada. Estou apaixonado loucamente por ela. Porque? A menina está com ciúmes? – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não! Nem pensar. – Disse virando-me de costas para ele.

- Bella, tu não me enganas!

- Okay! Pronto! Sim! Estou ciúmes! Não gosto ver aquela _zinha_ a abraçar-te. És o meu melhor amigo e não gosto de te partilhar com mais ninguém.

- Isso não é um pouco egoísta? – Levantei com aquilo, chocada.

- Sim é! Mas já entendi. Tu preferes a outra! – Disse já começando a correr. Mas ele foi mais rápido, agarrou-me pelo braço e puxou me para si. Abraçou-me com força e sussurrou-me:

- Eu não prefiro ninguém. Eu amo a vocês as duas na mesma quantidade mas de modos diferentes. Ambas são essenciais na minha vida. Alias ambas e mais o JJ.

- Quem é o JJ?

- Eu não te contei? Tu vais ser tia! – Como é que é?

- O que?

- Tu vais ser tia. E eu vou ser pai. - Oh merda.

- Que bom. – Tentei fazer um sorriso esforçado e mostrar entusiasmo. – A mãezinha está grávida de quantos meses?

- Ah, ainda é recente, está grávida de 4 meses. – Respondeu Jacob todo entusiasmado. Fiquei feliz por ele mas não me agradou que aquela impressão dele esteja grávida dele.

- E o bebé também vai ser um lobo? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Sim. Mas só quando tiver uns 16/17 anos. E se vocês vampiros continuarem aqui.

- Eu vou continuar. Quanto aos outros não sei.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, começa a ficar muito tarde. – Só nesse momento é que reparei que já era de noite.

- É, é melhor. – Começamos a correr. Chegamos a minha casa e todos conversavam animadamente. Edward levantou-se e foi ter comigo.

- Obrigado por me ter curado as costas.

- Não foi nada!

- Hum… Bella? Gostavas de sair amanhã comigo? – Que pergunta inesperada.

- Pode ser. – Disse com um sorriso simpático. E subi para o meu quarto.

**Edward POV**

Amanhã vai ser um dia muito especial! Mal posso esperar! Tenho a certeza que tudo vai mudar amanha. E para melhor. Eu sei que sim.

* * *

Então o que acharam? ^^ _(Eu to com vontade de matar essa impressão do Jacob ò.ó) _**(Ela não perguntou para você, Luh -.-) **_( :c )_

Ai ai... continuando...

Eu AMEI esse capitulo. Ok, pronto eu amo todos *O*

E desculpem novamente a demora. Não volta a acontecer O:)

Não se esqueçam dos reviews!


End file.
